Tamable beast
by AmateBlake771
Summary: She was taught by her parents to hunt her prey with no mercy. But what happens when she starts to understand the value of life?


**Hello :)**

**This story is actually the background of Chokyo Kemono, one of my OCs. Hyper X Master, The writer of the fanfiction Welcome to Fireblade High (Adopted Story), is allowing his/her readers to suggest some OCs and then he/she´d put some of them in his story, so I said to myself: Why not? I had time, and she would make a good and peculiar villain. And this is my first fanfiction, so please tell me if there is any error or if I urgently need some grammar classes hehe.**

**Enjoy her origin.**

**Oh, and I don´t own the fanfiction Welcome to Fireblade High (Adopted Story) or My Hero academia.**

**I only own my OC and the fanfiction Tamable Beast.**

Chokyo Kemono (name meaning: tamable beast) was born to become a hitman like her parents. They kept saying to their child that they were "hunters", and that they did the hunt for others for a price, but, in the end, it was the same thing. Her mother was Shizukana Kemono (name meaning: quiet beast) and her father was Muteki Kemono (name meaning: invincible beast).

All of them could transform into wolfs, but shizukana´s form was soundless. It used to hide in the shadows and catch its prey when the time was right. It never risked anything. Muteki´s form, however, was the opposite. It was guff, brave and never backed down in a fight, especially to battle alongside and protect his partner. But he was reckless and short-tempered, putting himself in danger unnecessarily sometimes. By brute force or under the table manners (which no one will ever know), they have always got everything they wanted.

When they stuck together, it was like yin and yang. They completed each other. One did what the other couldn´t. For them, it looked like even the world was unable to stop them. But fate had other plans. They were powerless towards red eyes we know very well and then captured by a white scarf of an underground hero. They were caught. There was no going back.

To their luck, they didn´t demand their daughter to come with them in this hunt. They had taught her very well (in their perspective at least) and they believed she would survive the mess that was the underground. She would even manage to do her hunts hopefully. Actually, they didn´t want her to follow their steps, but she wanted so much to be like them. They´d rather her being one of them than her being defenseless in a situation, and there were so many dangers in the world they lived. But She would be fine.

P.O.V change

I am Chokyo Kemono and I will become a hunter, just like my parents. My quirk allows me to transform into a wolf that can do what all my parents could. My form could face my enemies in the frontline or catch them off guard. So many options, so many preys, so much fun. They have always wanted me to excel in this activity (and that has always been my wish), so I had to endure their training. It wasn´t pleasant, but, in the long term, it was for my own good. I was prepared for anything: starvation, sleep deprivation, torture (with fire, electricity and other hurtful ones), poisoning, fighting and threat dealing, among other situations. My black hair turned white in the corners due to stress and fear **[Idk if I´m understandably describing her hair… just search for Keel´s hair (Rising of the Hero Shield). That was my inspiration for the white color detail in the hair]**, but I never opposed their actions. Actually, I was grateful. They hired private teachers and fighters to offer me a decent education. So, they haven´t done just bad things for me to my own good. Having parents that were both hunters and caring was extremely rare. They supported me since the beginning, so I will repay them. I will survive this world. NO, actually, I´ll live this world to the fullest. I will show everyone the meaning of fear. They will fear what they know and what they do not know about me.

But, then, my hopes and dreams were shattered. My parents parted for a hunt and, this time, they didn´t return. According to them, I was still too young to hunt for a price, so I have never done it and I didn´t. The income ceased and the private teachers went away. I, suddenly, was alone. Alone and afraid.

"I will show everyone the meaning of fear"? What was I thinking? How would I do it if I had always depended on others to live? How would I do it if I´m lost now? How would I do it if **I HAVE FEAR? **And more important: was my dream planned by my parents? Maybe I was their plan for retirement! Depending for the rest of their lives on their own child! Deep inside, I knew the answers, but I refused to accept them.

I´ve never cried so hard in my life and I was completely confused. I didn´t know what to do. I didn´t know if I want to do something besides crying. MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE. A TERRIBLE LIE. Then, a villain found me. I immediately raised my guard, but he said that he was no threat, that he was from a big organization of villains, that his boss was interested in my skills and that they wanted me with them. I was taught to identify a lie, and I didn´t identify any sign, so I guessed he was telling the truth. The strange thing was that he only was able to speak English. By the accent, he probably was American. But why a foreign villain would come to find me? Ok, that question isn´t that weird, considering that my family was known in the entire Japan underground. I had harder questions to answer anyway.

Going back to the offer, I wanted to refuse it so hard, but the world outside would never accept me, a former cold in blood murderer of dozens of people (I did my own hunts for training or fun). It´s impressive that you start to gain empathy towards other people when you suffer. But it was too late to regret anything.

I didn´t want to be a villain, but I had no choice, so I accepted the offer and passed through a black portal created by the villain.

I´d do anything to have a normal life with family and friends that truly love me. That´s my dream.

Too bad I won´t be able to achieve it.


End file.
